1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory system, and more particularly to a memory system having a media quality aware Error-Correcting Code (ECC) decoding selection and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computer systems has been rapidly increased in the digital era. Due to this fact, the reliability of digital data storage, such as a memory system, is critical.
Electrical or magnetic interference inside the computer system can cause a single bit of memory cells of the memory system to spontaneously flip to the opposite state to cause errors and result in internal data corruption.
Bit errors of a memory system can be caused by degradation of internal NAND memory structures from previous repeated accesses. In this case, the NAND is wearing out and not getting high energy particle disturbance like a Synchronous Dynamic Random-Access Memory (SDRAM) type of memory.
The memory system, or storage devices having an ECC controller is a type of computer data storage that can detect and correct the most common kinds of the internal data corruption. The memory system having the ECC controller is used in most computers where data corruption cannot be tolerated under any circumstances.
Typically, the ECC controller maintains the memory system immune to single-bit errors, the data that is read from each word is always the same as the data that has been written to, even if one or more bits actually stored have been flipped to the wrong state. While the memory system having the ECC controller can detect and correct the errors, most non-ECC memory system cannot correct errors although some may support error detection but not correction.
Thus, there remains a need for a memory system having the ECC controller and the operating method thereof. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve performance and security, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.